Falling
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Kim moves to a town that is filled with promise and hope. Tommy already lives there and is the big man on campus. What happens when the two if them meet for the first time. Is it love or dislike.


Laguna Beach was the place where most people wanted to live. Kimberly Hart smiled to herself as she unpacks boxes and organizes her belongings. School was starting in two days and Kim wondered how it would be. She sets the last picture on a table and smiles as she looks around the small living room in satisfaction. I think I am going to like it here.

In the rich part of Laguna Beach, Tommy Oliver was bored senseless. He had everything a person could wish for wealth, power, good looks, and brains. Tommy sits in a recliner in one of the game rooms twirling a pool stick in his hand. This is lame I need to find something to do. He calls one of his best friends Adam and sees what he is popping. "So Adam, what are you doing?"

Adam fixes his hair in the mirror in his bedroom. "I was hoping we could go to Currency."

Currency was one of the local hangouts and anyone who was anyone would go.

"I guess I could make an appearance," Tommy rises out of the recliner and sets the pool stick on one of the pool tables. He walks to his private garage and pushes a button. The door opens revealing top of the line cars and motorcycles. What am I in the mood for driving?

In her apartment, Kim waits for her best friends Aisha and Trini to show up. All they would tell her was to shower and leave the rest up to them. She awaits her friends and sits in a towel on the living room couch. Finally, she hears a knock on the door and rushes to open it. Trini and Aisha smile at Kim and barely give her time to move out the way before they enter.

"Hey we have the goods right here Kim," Aisha lays the clothes on Kim's bed.

Kim eyes the clothes. "These clothes are all from top name brand designers. She sees Versace, Prada, Gucci, and Louis Vuitton. "Where did these come from?"

Aisha smiles at Trini for a second. "We are in Laguna Beach Kimmie."

Trini laughs at Kim's expression. "When the main boutiques receive too much of an item or the item is not selling well then they send it to department stores that sale the clothes and accessories for a cheaper price." She grins. "Also I have a person on the inside."

Kim looks at friend. "Do not tell me someone is stealing clothes for you."

Aisha laughs, "No Kim, she is dating someone on the rich side of Laguna Beach."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Whatever happened to being independent on those matters?"

"Seriously wait until we find you someone special Kim." Aisha states before she picks up a pink mini dress with a black bow around the front. "Here try this on." She puts the dress in Kim's hands. "Trini who do you think Kim will hook up with?"

Trini ponders the question. "That is a hard question to answer."

Kim glances at her friends. "First off I am here to receive a good education and secondly if I meet someone than that will be great but if not I am okay with that." She puts on a pink bra and thong. Before she could even try on the dress, her two friends douse her in glitter using a glitter stick. "Wow, guys you are going all out." I look like a disco ball.

Trini smiles at Kim and picks up a pair of black pumps with a pink bow on them. "Kim, you are lucky your mother put you in gymnastics."

Aisha checks her reflection in a mirror. "I would murder someone for your ass."

Kim rolls her eyes at her friends. "Guys stop it before I blush." She slips on the dress. "This has got to be the shortest dress I have ever tried on." Kim takes the pumps from Trini and puts them on. "I will have to be careful how I walk and sit in this ensemble."

Aisha grins at her friend. "Just be bad tonight okay and when school starts then become goody Kim again." She applies a little more lip-gloss to her lips before she sits Kim down in a chair and applies her makeup while Trini works on Kim's hair.

"Okay, Kim is you ready to see yourself?" Trini asks.

Kim slowly stands up and walks to full-length mirror. "This is definitely a new look for me but I must admit ladies I do look hot."

"Uh smoking hot Kim," Aisha sprays perfume on Kim. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Relax and possibly make a new friend or two," Kim tells her. "I will make no promises to anyone about finding a new friend though."

At Currency, Tommy stifles a yawn. There is nothing exciting happening tonight or no new faces. "I think I want to bail," Tommy whispers to Jason.

Before Jason could reply, Rocky walks over with Tanya.

"Hey guys, this is Tanya and she just moved here with her friend Kat." Rocky signals for a server. "They are in some sort of foreign exchange program or something." He gives his friends a knowing look. She will be a frisky one. Rocky taps his head to the music.

Tommy eyes Tanya for a second then sighs. "At least you found someone to keep your bed warm tonight." He does not care if Tanya heard him or not. These girls are so boring; where is the adventure or the hunt? "I am going to the restroom be back." He begins walking from their VIP section and has girls trying their best to obtain his attention but to no avail.

In another part of the club, Kat begins looking for her friend. I know she would not ditch me, so where did she go? Kat was not paying any attention to where she walks accidently bumps into Zack, whom had decided to find at least a decent girl to sleep with for the night. "Oh I am so sorry." She looks up horrified at the boy she ran into.

Zack looks pissed off. "Who do you…" He smiles down at her. "No problem, it was an accident." He holds out his hand. "I am Zack Taylor."

Kat gasps. Zack Taylor was a part of the elite gang and from one of the most prestigious families in Laguna Beach. She had read about them from many magazines and chose to come here hoping to land one and help her family. She gives him her best smile. "I am Kat Hilliard."

"Want to join my group in the VIP lounge?" Zack asks even though he knew the answer to that question. Girls were always throwing themselves at the fab five.

"Um okay, I was looking for my friend but I am sure she is fine," Kat accepts Zack's hand and walks with him to the VIP area. She is reveling in all the evil glares girls are tossing her way.

Outside the club, Trini walks to the front of the line and gives the bouncer her name. He checks the list and lets the girls into the club as soon as he checks to see if her name is on the list and her id. Trini smirks at the girls in the line who roll their eyes at her.

"Wow Trini that was awesome," Kim had to give her friend her props.

"That is nothing Kim," Trini sashays over to the VIP lounge.

The bouncer guarding the VIP lounge peers at them behind sunglasses.

Kim holds her laughter. Why wear sunglasses inside a nightclub?

Trini looks past the bouncer and calls out Jason's name.

Jason turns and looks down at her. He stands up and walks over to the top of the staircase. "T.J., they are cool." Jason gives Trini a smile as she walks up the staircase and takes the time to look at her friends. "You are late." Your friends sure are sexy.

Trini just giggles like a schoolgirl and leans into him. "My friend just moved here and we had to help her." She motions for one of her best friends to step forward. "You met Aisha a few days ago and this is my other good friend Kim Hart."

Kim gives him a small smile. She did not tell me that Jason Scott was the boy she was dating. He is a part of the fab five. "Nice to meet you," Kim holds out her hand.

Jason stares at her for a second. Normally girls would try to flirt with him even if he was dating their best friend and she was standing right next to her. "Same," He shakes her hand. "So Trini since you arrived late; what are you going to do for me?"

Trini whispers something to Jason, which seemed to please him.

Kim had to stop an eye roll. Of course, she would not tell me whom she was dating because she knows that I am not impressed by the glitz and glam. She was about to whisper something to Aisha but turns and sees her best friend making a beeline for Adam. "Excuse me, I will be right back." Kim walks down the stairwell and towards the restrooms.

Tommy walks out the restrooms frustrated that not one pretty girl was worth his time to make out with in one of the stalls. What is the purpose to have girls hide in the stalls if they are not appealing to the eye? He walks down a hallway and sees a server picking up items that she had spilled off her tray. It is so hard to find decent help nowadays. As he is about to tell the server off for being incompetent in a nightclub that advertises him hanging out there he spies a vision helping the server with her mess. Who is that? Tommy thinks to himself.

Kim sees the server drop her tray due to some girls trying to run to the boys' restroom and wonders why they headed there. She stops and helps the server pick up the spilled items.

The server smiles at Kim. "Thank you, this is my first night and I am scared of messing up."

"No biggie," Kim stands up. "Why were those girls rushing in that direction?"

The server glances around for a second. "Tommy Oliver went in that direction."

Before Kim can answer, Tommy walks over to them. "Be more careful; I have a reputation to uphold," Tommy scolds the server. He is waiting for Kim to introduce herself.

"She was only picking up a mess due to girls trying to find you," Kim states.

How dare this girl not flirt with him but question him instead. "If she would have been more aware of her surroundings than there would not have been a problem to begin with." Tommy talks down to Kim. A beauty or not no one corrects me.

Kim sighs. This is what I wanted to avoid. "Do you possess any ounce of a soul?" Kim turns on her heel and makes her way through the crowd back to the VIP area.

Tommy and the server stare at Kim with their mouths agape. He quickly snaps his mouth shut. Oh, I will teach her to not talk to me like that. He marches over to the VIP lounge and stands in front of the staircase blocking Kim's entrance when she appears a few feet behind him.

"Um excuse me," Kim tells him. She waits for him to move out her way.

Tommy continues to block her path into the VIP lounge. "You want entry to my private party?" He asks her with a smug expression on his face.

Kim hides an eye roll. "My friends are up there." This dude is going to make me really regret going out with my best friends tonight.

Tommy crosses his arms over his chest. "Let me explain a few things to you." "Your friends might be up there but you are going to stay right down here with the commoners, secondly if they do not behave than they can join you if they find out what has happened, and lastly next time I bet you will think before you talk to me again that way." He flexes his muscles.

Kim cannot hide an eye roll this time. "Fine, I would rather hang out with decent human beings anyway." She marches away from him and back into the sea of people.

Well Oliver that did not go as you thought it would. Tommy looks to see if anyone besides the bouncer heard the little interaction. No one was that close to hear anything and Tommy will make sure that his version is the one everyone hears first. He scowls at the bouncer who was smiling at where Kim had disappeared.

The bouncer quickly regains his composure.

Tommy walks up the stairwell to obtain more information on the girl. He looks at the girls in his area. Okay now who would know that girl? Tommy does not have to wonder for long because Trini looks at Aisha with a weird expression.

"Kim has been gone for a while now," Trini tells Aisha while sitting on Jason's lap.

Aisha nods her head. She had mixed feelings because she wanted to look for her friend yet she wanted to make sure she had Adam eating out the palm of her hand.

Kim is the girl's name. "Kim, who is that," Tommy slyly asks.

"Oh Kimberly Hart is my friend who just moved here today." Trini adds. Maybe Kim can land Tommy and if anyone can do it than she is the one. He is the best catch of the five.

I have you now Kimberly Hart. Tommy has an evil smirk on his face. "What does she look like maybe I saw her when I went to the restroom?" He still has that evil smirk on his face.

Aisha replies, "She is about five-four, brown hair, doe brown eyes, athletically built, and she is wearing a pink and black Versace dress with matching pumps."

"I think I saw her go into the girls' restroom," Tommy sits in a chair shaped like a throne for him.

Trini sighs in relief. Well she should be back soon.

Jason and Adam give Tommy a knowing look.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "How about I propose a toast to an interesting school year."

The others raise the glass in agreement.

Kim sees a boy sitting by himself at a table. She walks over to him. "Mind if I sit down?"

Billy looks up at Kim in awe. A pretty girl wants to sit next to me. "Uh… um sure, sure."

Kim gives him a smile. "So why aren't you dancing?"

Billy drinks beer. "Girls only want to dance with me when they need help on the schoolwork."

"How about we change that," Kim hops up and reaches for Billy's hand.


End file.
